


Injuries and Tears Forgotten

by ChrisStoryss



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied Mind Control, Mind Control, because roger is manipulative, takes place during in the hand of the goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisStoryss/pseuds/ChrisStoryss
Summary: A drabble about Alex after he injured Alanna while dueling.
Kudos: 14





	Injuries and Tears Forgotten

Alex tried to be as quiet as he could as his body shook with the strength of his sobbing. He wasn’t really sure what had happened, he had been fighting Alan, and then something happened and Miles was intervening while Alan was on the ground, with his collarbone broken. And it was Alex’s fault.  
  
He had had gaps in his memories before, but usually it was just a minute and he thought he was imagining it. Nothing had seemed too important. But now Alan was badly injured, and if Miles hadn’t stopped him...  
  
Even if Alan had claimed it was okay, it was obvious it wasn’t. As he said that there was a glimmer of something in his eye. Betrayal, maybe. Hurt. And his tone of voice when he had called out ”Don’t touch me!” He had sounded… scared. Scared of Alex. And what he might do.  
  
Alex wiped the tears from his eyes and promised himself that wouldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t let Alan be hurt because of him. Alex always kept his promises. Everything would be okay... right?


End file.
